


Violation Of Rental Agreement

by IowaGuy1979



Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Chloe Gets Out Of Control Because Chloe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Taking time to relax might not be relaxing for everyone.This takes place a few years after the previous story.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Violation Of Rental Agreement

The young couple got off of the elevator with the building manager. They looked around at the hallway they walked through. It wasn’t high end, there were no expensive art pieces hanging on the walls. That was fine, though. This place, from what the manager had said down in the office, was a nice combination of affordable and well kept. He almost certainly was just saying that to get them to move in, however.

He opened the door. “As you can see there’s a very large, wide open living room. The kitchen is a little small, but, there’s still plenty of room.” He led them down a short hallway. “Here are the two bedrooms. As you can see, both are large enough to have two king sized beds in them.”

Two voices in the other apartment could be heard, although they weren’t loud.

“One of them has an ensuite bathroom.”, the wife said. “That’s good.” Her husband said, “What about the neighborhood? Or the tenants, here?”

“The neighborhood is very quiet, very close to the local school. There are also several grocery stores in walking distance, as well as 3 or 4 parks.”

The voices became louder, and it was obvious that they were not arguing. 

“The residents are friendly, but, they like to keep to themselves, too. Very quiet people.”

Moans began to be heard though the adjoining wall.

“...most of the time.”, the manager said, an embarrassed and nervous look on his face.

A loud shout of “RACHEL!”, followed by a CHLOEE-EEEK!”

The wall in the living room, that the two apartments shared exploded! Dust and debris flew everywhere.

The young couple screamed in alarm. The manager rolled his eyes, and muttered something that may have been, “Not again.” under his breath.

A young woman, with long blonde hair, stood up. She pulled up a pair of tight jeans, and dusted herself off. She also wore a flannel shirt, with t shirt underneath that said “Lawyers do it for fifty dollars an hour, but we’re worth it” Miraculously, none of her clothes were torn.

The blonde blushed and said, “Sorry about this.”

Two other women, one, that was muscular. wore jeans and a sleeveless t shirt asking “Bro, do you even lift?”. The other wore jeans and a “Photographers do it picture perfect” shirt, looked through the very large hole in the wall.

“...sorry, Rach.”, the bluenette said, and waved to the others. The shorter brunette said, “AGAIN? One of these days he’ll kick us out!”. She noticed the people in the other apartment. “Oh, Dog!”. Her face turned white. “We are so sorry, Mr. Anderson!”

The couple looked at each other, and ran from the apartment.

“Fucking shit!”, the manager said. “That’s the second goddamn time in three years! You’re all fucking lucky that I don’t call the Men In Black, so they disappear your freak asses to Area 51!” 

“They don’t exist.”, Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Both Rachel and Max glared at her.

He seemed to come to a decision. “That’s it! I don’t care how much over the market rent you pay! You’re out of here! Got 24 hours to leave! And you’re paying for that wall!”, he stormed off.

“Shit!”, Rachel said. “And this is YOUR fault, Chloe Hulk. Can’t you control yourself?”

The other woman smirked. “Hey, it’s not everyone who can say they’ve been fucked through a wall.”

Max let out a frustrated groan. “That doesn’t matter!” She smacked Chloe’s shoulder. “We need to start looking for another apartment. AGAIN. It’s a wonder we haven’t been blacklisted from every apartment complex in Boston. Also, we can’t draw attention! We don’t want to get sent to Area 51, do we? Even using my powers, we don’t have all of the money in the world. Not that I like using my powers to cheat.”

The tall bluenette scoffed. “I could break us out of there, no problem. It’s not cheating. After you rewind, the money’s still there. And, it’s kind of your fault, for not rewinding.”

As Max responded about how she couldn’t use her powers for everything, Rachel climbed back through the wall. She sat down in front of her laptop to look for apartments, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had first thought to have Max be the one thrown. It made more sense, to me though, to have it be Rachel and have Max react.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
